tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Harrison
Josh Harrison is a shapeshifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. He is not a member of the tribe by birth, having been unaware of his heritage until after his first shift. His mother was Quileute, though he never met her. Despite being incredibly reluctant to ally with anyone, Josh has found himself leaning towards Jacob Black's pack and the Cullens. Josh is found here. Biography Early life Joshua Harrison was born in the capital on the Bahamas, completely unaware that the woman he thought was his mother wasn't. His father, Carter, had an affair on an extended business trip in the United States with a Native woman named Tatia Benally. Nine months later, Carter returned home with the child, when Tatia died in childbirth. Sarah, Carter's wife, never hesitated to raise him as her own, though the same could not be said of his father. Joshua's young life was riddled with trauma, nothing he did ever being enough to make Carter forget that Josh was the product of an adulterous mistake. Even into adulthood, his father treats him fairly abusively. In his first year of college, Josh met a girl named Skye and began dating her. He'd had girlfriends and hook-ups before, but Skye sent him down a dark path. She got Josh into drugs, especially heroin, and left him a mess. He dropped out and began pursuing a career in music and acting, being entirely disowned by his father. Carter and Josh formed an arrangement where Josh was (and still is) literally paid to never come back. ''Eclipse'' While moving around from place to place, Josh crossed Forks, Washington. He had planned on it only being a brief stay, maybe 2-3 months to just chill out and maybe do some hiking. He'd found something about La Push in his father's files. He started feeling unwell one day and couldn't place it until, suddenly, he'd become a giant wolf. His Quileute blood was revealed to him and he half rejected it. Vampires and shapeshifters were a bit much for him to wrap his head around. He liked being a wolf, but wasn't fond of most of what that meant. However, he tended to lean towards Jacob and Seth, of the wolves, and didn't mind the company of the Cullens. He was also detoxed from the heroin, after taking increasingly large amounts became an obvious danger. His father came to confront him during this time, fully confirming who Josh's mother was. He learned through Billy Black that his grandparents were still alive, though he had no idea how to connect with them, now. He became embroiled in the conflict between the Cullens and Victoria, a vampire out for revenge. Though initially reluctant, he joined the Cullens and the pack in fighting her newborn army, taking a few newborns down, himself. This stunned everyone who had previously thought Josh had paid absolutely no attention to Jasper's training session. ''Breaking Dawn'' Josh attended Bella and Edward's wedding, invitation or not, and spent a good chunk just staying with Seth. He didn't find the amount of vampires in attendance any issue and even attempted to introduce himself to the Denali Coven, seeing them as important to the Cullens. When Jacob announced Bella's pregnancy and Sam made the decision to kill her, Josh was clearly not on board with this, though unable to challenge Sam the way Jacob did. He split from the pack to join Jacob alongside Seth and Leah, whether Jacob wanted a pack or not. He stayed close to the Cullens throughout the pregnancy and birth of Renesmee. When the Cullens began recruiting witnesses, he didn't shy away from meeting all the newcomers, though the overwhelming scent of the vampires could be hard for him, at times. During this time, he even spent far more time with the Cullens and their vampire allies than he even did with the wolves, just curious and wanting to learn. He especially had a keen interest in the vampires with abilities. He stands closer to the Cullens, though not as close as Jacob, during the Volturi confrontation, not wishing to leave them. In Alice's vision of the battle that could happen with the Volturi, Josh is killed while protecting one of the Cullens. His neck is snapped by Felix, similarly to Seth. Physical appearance Joshua has brown hair, typically some scruff, and blue / blue-green eyes. He stands at 5'11 - 6'. He's muscular, despite not doing much body-building. Joshua is half Native American. There are a few scars over his body. There are only there major ones. One scar going across the upper right side of his body. One scar on the back of his left calf. The third scar is only visible if his head is shaved, a cut under his hairline, faded with time, behind his left ear. He has a slight Bahamian accent that he has no intention of losing. Before shifting, he would always wear long sleeves, hiding his arms. Post shift, he will wear short sleeves and some fading track mark scars can be seen, though they're healing. He's subconscious of this, but he now bears them a little more proudly as a sign that he got away from it and is clean now. Wolf form Josh's wolf form bears characteristic traits of the eurasian wolf. In his wolf form, he stands at about 5'5" on all fours, being one of the smaller wolves both in human and wolf form. He's fairly lean and often looks as is he has a permanent winter coat. In this form, his eyes still match his human ones. In any form, he doesn't bear the seriousness that most of the other wolves have. His three major scars can be found under his fur, still. Personality and traits Joshua is a good guy at heart, a bit religious, and he believes himself to be a little dumb as he can be a little slow to follow things, at times. He is loyal to a fault, once that loyalty is earned. Where women are concerned, he is weak and can easily be tricked or led astray. He can be fairly shallow at times and quite a bit full of himself. Despite this, he's a genuinely nice guy with a firm set of morals. He's cocky and prefers to be rather unserious and laid back. He can be weak willed and has an addictive personality, which makes self-control sometimes difficult. He's not a huge fan of being given orders or being unable to have a major say in his life. In a fight, though, Josh will not hesitate to take down his enemies. It's a complete flip from how he seems otherwise. Wolf abilities ;Phasing As a shapeshifter, Josh's shifts are not tied to the moon's phases like a werewolf's would be. He has control over the shift, but too much of any negative emotion can trigger the shift. He doesn't always have the most control over it, still learning how to shift back and forth. ;Regeneration Josh has superhuman healing and durability, no matter which form he is in. He is hard to damage, nearly impossible for a human to damage, and heals very quickly. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes to hours. ;Telepathy Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. He has the ability to hear Jacob's pack (Or Sam's, if Jacob has not yet split off to form his own). Edward can hear his thoughts in both human and wolf form, though Josh cannot hear his. He is vulnerable to mind-based vampire powers. ;Natural enhancements Josh has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. In wolf form, he possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 100 miles per hour, being about the same speed as an average vampire. In human form he is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as he is in his wolf form. As a wolf, his bite is powerful enough to break through a vampire's skin and cause real damage. ;Superhuman senses Josh possesses heightened senses in both forms, though they are stronger as a wolf. The senses of a shapeshifter rival those of vampires. Like vampires, he can see, hear and smell things from miles away, especially being able to keenly smell vampires (which smell sickly sweet to him, though he doesn't mind it). As a human, he can still smell and hear things strongly from a distance. ;Delayed aging They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. If a shapeshifter never stops shifting, they are essentially immortal. ;High body temperature Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. (Canon divergence: This will not cause pain to a vampire.) ;Imprinting Shapeshifters can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. Josh is not a fan of the concept of imprinting and never will be. He'd prefer to board a plane to another country and spend his life without real love than to 'give up' and let himself imprint. He'd rather have a choice than have love and feels that you shouldn't rely on someone else to be whole. Relationships Josh hasn't had much contact with his family in about three years. He was unaware of Sarah Harrison not being his real mother, as he was never told and she was always very kind to him. His father, Carter Harrison, treated him horribly. He has a younger (half)sister named Emily, who is around 8 years younger than him. His biological mother is Tatia Benally. He has no living grandparents or extended family, that he knows of. Carter Harrison Carter Harrison is a born American from California. He moved to Nassau, New Providence after meeting Bahamian native Sarah Harrison. Despite the move, he kept up with his business on the west coast of the United States, eventually having an affair with a Quileute woman named Tatia Benally. This was likely not his first affair, but it was certainly his last. The affair ended in Joshua being born. He took the baby home and proceeded to cover it up as best he could. As Sarah was a housewife and not often seen in public, it wasn't too difficult. He always bore a dislike, bordering on hatred, of Joshua. The boy reminded him of his own faults and he often shouted and struck out at him. All three of Josh's major scars are from Carter's beatings. He's a violent man with quite a temper and often can be found drinking. Josh gets his addictive personality from Carter. Tatia Benally Tatia Benally was a born Quileute woman. She was known (but not well known) in the community. She met Carter Harrison when he was in Forks and, initially, found him to be quite charming. She was unaware that he was already married and, when she learned this, she broke things off. However, but this point she was already pregnant and he already knew. His sense of duty, warped as it might have been, kept him there to help her through the pregnancy. She had plans of keeping the child, especially once learning it would be male, but those plans came to naught as complications during the delivery took her life. She had wished for the child to be raised by her mother and father, but Carter gained custody, feeling it was his responsibility. Skye Williams Skye Williams was a girl Josh dated beginning senior year of high school until he turned 20. She was a terrible influence on him and he spent many days cutting class or missing assignments in favor of spending time with her. They went through several breakups, constantly on and off again, and the relationship was constantly unstable and very unhealthy. She is the one who got Josh into doing drugs, though her drug of choice (and eventually his) was heroin. Eventually, she broke up with him, moving on and leaving him broken. Occasionally, she still sends him a message and they have hooked up a couple of times since their final breakup. Photo of Skye. Etymology Joshua is a Hebrew name, meaning 'God is salvation'. Harrison is of English origin, meaning 'son of Harry'. Trivia *Joshua has been an evolving character with multiple incarnations since 2012. *Faceclaim is Cody Christian, whose mother is from the Penobscot Tribe in Maine. * Josh's main sin is Pride. Tropes *Screw the Rules, I'm Doing What's Right!: Josh will not hesitate to bend or even break rules if he feels they go against his morals. *Abusive Parents: Josh's mother was kind, but his father has abused him since a young age and he bears a few bad scars. *His Own Worst Enemy: Josh feels a deep need for approval and love, though he will sometimes sabotage himself when he comes close to achieving it. He doesn't believe himself worth nice things. *Stubborn Mule: Josh doesn't react well to taking orders or to being forced into situations. He will resist, even if it's to his own detriment. Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Werewolves Category:Werewolf Category:Male Werewolf Category:Werewolves Category:Shapeshifter Category:Shape-shifter Category:Male shapeshifter Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Male Original Character Category:Original Characters